The present invention relates to a method for producing a composite layer-like information carrier with an upper and a lower cover layer and a center intermediate layer having two parallel separating slits extending through it in the longitudinal direction, so that a sliding tongue is formed, which can be moved in the longitudinal direction, wherein the pieces of information are provided with a defined association by an appropriate positioning of the sliding tongue with in respect to the cover layer and in particular can be viewed through a window-like recess or a transparent section in the cover layer.
Such an information carrier is known, for example, from German Patent DE 31 48 355 C2. The basic method for producing such an information carrier is described in this document. Based on this, it is the object of the present application to make the manufacture of such information carriers even more cost-effective and therefore more efficient.